Lago en el cielo
by maaru-c
Summary: Sé por tus marcas cuanto has amado, más de lo que prometiste.


**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia, salio de mi querida cabeza._**

* * *

**playlist:**

**Té para tres - Soda Stereo  
**

**If i had a gun - Noel Gallagher**

**A soñar un rato - Iván Noble**

_**Un lago en el cielo**_

_**quiero ser suave**_

_**para evitar tu dureza**_

_**apago tu fuego**_

_**enciende mi agua**_

_**puede que no haya certezas**_

_**Vamos despacio**_

_**para encontrarnos**_

_**el tiempo es arena en mis manos**_

_**sé por tus marcas**_

_**cuanto has amado**_

_**más de lo que prometiste…**_

-Bells, tenés que estar tranquila, él necesita eso – esbozó Jasper

Y el llanto era moneda corriente en esa casa hace ya varios meses, desde que a Mark le detectaron ese maldito tumor en el cerebro. Noticia que cambió la vida de la familia en un instante.

-yo, permiso, traje té y café para todos

Susurró Edward, nadie lo conocía mucho, era el primo menor de Jasper, uno de los mejores amigos de la infancia de Mark. Hace unos días había viajado a la ciudad para conocer la universidad en la que cursaría el próximo año, el pobre llegó en el peor momento, pero se las arregló bastante bien y siempre hizo todo lo posible para ayudar en lo que estuviese a su alcance, no aparentaba en lo más mínimo los diecisiete años que tenía.

-yo no voy a tomar nada, tengo el estómago cerrado, no puedo tragar ni la saliva

-tenés que tomar algo por lo menos, desde ayer no comés nada Bella – Alice y su preocupación se hacían presentes – aunque sea un té – me acercó la taza sin darme opción a negarme nuevamente

Solo había que esperar, así dijeron los médicos. Nos enviaron a casa, ya nada se podía hacer. Nos dijeron que debíamos aprovechar el tiempo y despedirnos de él, aprovechar el tiempo que esté despierto, que cada vez iba a ser menor.

-permiso, no quiero molestar – se asomó la enfermera que había sido contratada para cuidar la poca salud que le quedaba a Mark – pero se despertó y está pidiendo si Jasper puede acercarse un segundo – volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo

-yo, eh… yo ya vuelvo – avisó Jasper y se levantó de su lugar en el sillón, que fue ocupado por mi mejor amiga

-no entiendo porque no me llama a mí, ¿no quiere verme Al? – y las lágrimas decían hola de nuevo para mi

-no es así, para él tampoco debe ser fácil esto y todos necesitamos un poco a nuestros mejores amigos cuando estamos mal ¿no? – preguntó intentando sonreír

Hace tres meses y medio, nos habíamos enterado de esta terrible noticia y lamentablemente ya era tarde para cualquier cosa, le dijeron que viva, que haga todo lo que siempre había querido hacer y por algún motivo había pospuesto. Y él, se lo tomó todo de una manera increíble, lloraba sí, pero no por él, mágicamente en ese momento había entendido como una verdad de la vida, Mark lloraba por su familia, por sus amigos, por mí.

Renunció a su trabajo, yo renuncié al mío y todo este tiempo nos dedicamos a vivir, tan simple y tan olvidado a veces. Mi psicóloga me había dicho que no lo haga, que no creara más dependencia, a la mierda con ella, también la dejé. Todo fue felicidad hasta hace dos semanas, cuando cayó desplomado en el suelo en la casa de Alice y Jasper y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital, desde allí el tiempo pasa muy rápido, las dos semanas que estuvo en la clínica, estuvo en coma farmacológico. Desde ese momento yo caí en la realidad, una realidad que me chocó por completo, que me anuló. Hoy por la mañana habíamos decidido traerlo a casa, a que pase sus últimos momentos en paz.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Jasper volvió a ingresar al living, tanto la familia de Mark, como mis padres, Alice, el primo de Jasper y yo lo miramos expectante.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté prácticamente saltando del sillón mientras el padre de Mark aprovechaba el momento para ir a ver a su hijo

-nada – esbozó y yo lo miré y rodé mis ojos – por poco se estaba despidiendo - me tapé la cara con las manos y sollozé, la madre de Mark, Elise, no podía parar de caminar por todo el lugar sin parecer escuchar nada – me pidió que llame a su reikista

Mark siempre fue una persona muy espiritual, siempre hizo yoga, siempre le interesó todo es mundo y desde que se enteró de su enfermedad parecía más metido que nunca. Prácticamente me arrastró con él a sus clases de yoga diarias, hizo una regresión excusándose en que no día irse de este mundo dejando cabos sueltos, hacía reiki semanalmente, es más se había iniciado en el primer nivel y mientras estaba bien, se la pasó haciéndole reiki a cualquier persona que tenía al lado.

Yo sabía que el hecho de que pidiera la presencia de Mery, la persona que le hacía reiki, no era nada bueno.

-Bells, pidió si podías pasar – susurró Robert, el padre de Mark

Y suspiré al levantarme del sillón, había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a la realidad.

_Y si los que mueren… Han descubierto una verdad…_

_Una verdad sobre el amor, sobre la amistad, sobre ellos… Y nosotros somos ignorantes._

_Quizá es ése el sentido de esta vida, todos somos ignorantes que ignoramos cosas diferentes hasta que desaparecemos… El conocer la verdad nos permite marchar…_

_¿No podría ser así…?_

Y esa frase se había vuelto mi consuelo. Quizás, él había cumplido su misión, él había descubierto lo que debía en la tierra y…

Hoy cuatro meses después del peor día de mi vida había decidido que era el momento de mudarme. De dejar la que hasta el momento había sido mi casa y buscar un nuevo lugar para mí. No podía seguir en ese lugar ya que todo me recordaba a él, ya que esa no era mi casa, si no que era la casa de Mark y Bella. Y en esa ecuación faltaba uno, por lo que ya no valía la pena.

-¿subo esta caja también? – preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no, esa caja es para donar, hay que subirla a la camioneta, la voy a llevar al centro de refugiados – expliqué

-mejor me hago cargo yo de eso, ¿querés?

-como quieras, ah Jasper – lo llamé antes que deje la habitación – esto es para vos – le entregué una pequeña caja con algunas cosas que había decidido guardar de Mark – y la guitarra igual es tuya – esbocé casi sin voz

-¿en serio? Wow, gracias Bells, en serio – dejó la caja que tenía en sus manos en el suelo y me abrazó fuertemente

-chicos, apuren que todavía hay mucho por cargar – se escuchó la voz de Alice

-a seguir trabajando – dije y me apresuré a salir de la habitación en la que sólo quedaba el somier ya que todo lo demás había sido separado hacia su nuevo destino

Bajé junto con Jasper las escaleras, mientras le prestaba una última mirada al lugar. Había decidido que los chicos se quedaran sacando lo último del lugar mientras yo me dedicaba a mi nuevo hogar, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas como para ver la casa totalmente vacía.

Luego de dejarle las llaves a Rosalie y saludar a mis amigos, me encaminé hacia la camioneta de Jasper en la que me esperaba Alice, que me iba a acompañar a mi nuevo departamento.

Sorbí mi nariz y limpié mi rostro con un pañuelo, mi amiga al verme me abrazó.

-sos muy valiente y muy fuerte, todos sabemos que vas a salir adelanta amiga

* * *

_Un año más tarde._

-no se si estoy preparada para – y no pude terminar de hablar

-vamos Bells, hace mucho que no salimos juntas a ningún lado, que te dijo Anna el otro día en la sesión – esbozó Rosalie y me arrepentí de contarles todo lo que me pasaba – tenés que salir, tenés que volver a vivir, yo sé que es duro lo que te voy a decir y después de hacerlo me voy a golpear automáticamente, pero vos no te moriste con Mark, sos joven Bella, tenés que vivir, a él no le hubiese gustado ni un poquito verte así y lo sabés asique si no lo hacés por vos, hacelo por Mark – me abrazó – además hoy es un día muy importante para Jasper y tenemos que estar con él

Y luego de ese discurso terminó por convencerme. Quince minutos más tarde Alice se sumaba a la tarde de amigas junto con una pila de ropa para que elijamos que ponernos. Esta noche era la inauguración del bar de Jasper, un proyecto que lo había tenido trabajando más de seis meses. Por lo que era un día muy importante para todo el grupo, hace ya varios meses que no estábamos todos juntos como antes. Una vez dentro del lugar suspiré, estaba muy lleno, eso no era nada bueno y menos para los ataques de pánico con los que estaba conviviendo hace varios meses. Si Mark estuviese acá, ya me hubiera llevado a hacer una regresión, para él todos los problemas se solucionaban con eso. Sonreí para mis adentros y me propuse por una noche olvidarme del trajín por el que estaba pasando en estos momentos mi vida.

-mucha gente para mi gusto – esbocé y me gané una mirada asesina de parte de Alice

-tenés que volver al mundo real Bella asique basta de quejarte, yo te quiero mucho y te entendí muchas veces pero tenés que salir, si no nunca se te va a pasar eso – haciendo clara referencia a mis queridos amigos los ataques

-hace frio en el auto, cambia la música Alice, hay mucha gente – me imitó Rose y reí por primera vez en varias semanas– un sex on the beach para Bella, a ver si consigue algo esta noche y le cambia el humor

Y así eran mis amigas. Sin embargo no podía quejarme ya que cuando yo era quién estaba bien, funcionaba de la misma manera con ellas. Después de que nos dieron los tragos, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que había libre cerca de un escenario.

-¿va a cantar alguien hoy? – le pregunté a Alice – mirando el pequeño lugar iluminado por varias luces

-creo que sí, si escuché bien iba a cantar Edward, la idea es que todas las semanas lo haga alguien

-¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? – preguntó Rosalie - ¿Qué tal iría para Bella? Digo, no

-es el primo de Jasper que vino el año pasado cuando – y si, cuando falleció Mark - que vino, para conocer la universidad, hace unos meses está viviendo acá, con lo poco que nos vemos , no tuvieron tiempo de conocerlo un poco mejor, es un divino

-hablando de universidad, Bella, tengo una oferta que hacerte – esbozó Rose – como sé que odias el estudio en el que estás trabajando, me tomé el atrevimiento de entregar uno de los curriculums que me habías dado hace un tiempo en la universidad y bueno, tantas notas y recomendaciones dieron sus frutos y como yo fui quien entregó tu solicitud

-hablá de una vez – la cortó Alice y su ansiedad

-nada, quería saber si no querías acoplarte conmigo y el próximo semestre empezar a dar clases, el director de la cátedra me pidió que sea yo quien te lo proponga y que le confirme si aceptabas para que tengan una reunión en unos días

-yo… yo, no lo puedo creer Rose – me había quedado en blanco

-creelo porque es verdad

-gracias – dije emocionada y me paré para abrazar a una de mis mejores amigas, que me había hecho un gran favor, por fin tendría la oportunidad de dejar Voulturis

-abrazo de grupo! – gritó Al y se unió al abrazo tirándose encima nuestro

-ya vengo, voy a salira fumar un cigarrillo – avisé un rato más tarde

-apurate! Mirá que ya sube Edward – comentó Rosalie subiendo y bajando sus cejas

-idiota – esbocé y me levanté de la mesa

Cuando estaba terminando de fumar el cigarrillo, una mano toca mi hombro sobresaltándome. Giro y al hacerlo me encuentro con Edward, el primo de Jasper, que llevaba su guitarra al hombro.

-hola, tanto tiempo

-Bella – me saludó con un beso en la mejilla dejándome helada – me alegro de verte bien – comentó y yo me sonrojé, a duras penas recordaba quien era y él se acordaba perfectamente de mi

-si, gracias – contesté ida –me dijo Ali que ibas a cantar ahora en el bar

-si, Jasper me va a matar, llego tarde – dijo mirando hacia adentro del bar – voy a entrar, ¿vos?

-andá nomás, yo ahora entro – tiré la colilla del cigarrillo al piso y la pisé, lamentablemente era mi único amigo que podía calmarme en los momentos de ansiedad.

Cuando volví al bar me encontré con las mirada Rosalie expectantes.

-¿Quién era ese bombón con el que estabas hablando ahí afuera?

-¿eh?

-no te hagas la tonta, ¿de dónde lo conocés? – intentó sonsacarme información

-es el primo de Jasper, nos cruzamos en la entrada, lo saludé y entró a los dos segundos, asique decile a tu cabecita que deje de trabajar, por cierto ¿Dónde está Alice?

-fue a buscar unas cervezas y a supervisar a los hombres – comentó guiñándome un ojo

Estabamos charlando sobre mi posible futuro nuevo trabajo, cuando comenzamos a ver movimiento en el bar, giré mi rostro y vi como Edward se sentaba en la banqueta que había en el escenario a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

-mierda que esta bueno, si no estuviera enamorada de Emmettt no lo pienso dos veces – comento riendo

-tiene diecinueve años Rose! Ni siquiera debería estar tomando esa cerveza que tiene al lado

-Isabella Swan, callate que pareces mi abuela, cualquiera que te escucha piensa que tenés setenta años, tres hijos y seis nietos, ¡tenés veintinueve años nomas!

Y fuimos interrumpidas.

-bueno eh, buenas noches, me llamo Edward y voy a tocar algunos temas, espero que les guste y, sigan con lo suyo – esbozó, se le notaban los nervios desde afuera

Cuando los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a escucharse, automáticamente mordí mi labio. Reconocía esa canción a años luz de distancia, era una de mis favoritas, pero cada vez que la escuchaba no podía parar de llorar.

-_ If I had a gun, I'd shoot a hole into the sun, love will burn this city down for you. If I had the time, I'd stop the world and make you mine and everyday would stay the same with you_

-ah no, este chico canta como los dioses – Rosalie estaba anonadada con el primo de Jasper - ¡ay no! Estás llorando, no llores Bells – pidió mientras rebuscaba en su cartera un pañuelo y me lo entregaba - ¿querés que nos vayamos? – negué

-no, no me voy a ir, es un día importante para Jasper, el me bancó siempre a pesar de todo asique me voy a quedar

-_Hope I didn't speak too soon, my eyes have always followed you around the room, cause you're the only God that I'll ever need I'm holding on and waiting for the moment for my heart to be unbroken by the sea_

Tenía ganas de agarrar mi cartera, mi saco y salir corriendo, pero no iba a hacerlo, tenía que empezar a enfrentar las cosas, _se hombre _Bella, bueno, técnicamente no lo era, pero venía bien para la ocasión. Me permití por un momento escuchar la voz del cobrizo, nunca había escuchado a alguien que cantara tan parecido a Noel en mi vida.

Segundos más tarde me encontraba susurrando la letra de la segunda canción.

- _but it's ok tt's alright –_ susurré y los ojos de Rose se posaron en mí, yo la miré y rodé mis ojos – que se vaya de tu cabeza lo que sea que estabas pensando, te conozco Rosalie Hale

-¿a quién conocés vos? – preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto con Alice, Jasper y unas cuantas cervezas

-nada, nada – borré el tema mientras Rosalie me miraba victoriosa

-la verdad que es muy bueno tu primo eh – comentó Emmett

-y está muy bueno – dijo Rose por lo bajo

-somos dos las que pensamos lo mismo – siguió Alice

-y vos Bella? ¿Qué decís? – otra vez la rubia pinchaba

-¿eh? Si es lindo, va, que se yo, no se – traté de salir lo mas airosa posible de la situación

-dejen de hablar de hombres ustedes que nosotros estamos acá escuchando, por lo menos tengan la decencia de esperar a que nos vayamos – esbozó haciéndose el ofendido y todos reímos – mierda que canta parecido a los Gallagher eh, un capo el nene

-¿el nene? Tiene diecinueve, casi veinte yo no veo a ningún nene por acá eh – dijo Rose como si estuviese tratando de afirmar sus argumentos de la charla de hace ya un largo rato

-Rosalie, Emmett tiene razón, le llevamos más de diez años

-bueno gente, volvió la vieja de setenta, díganle hola a Isabella tiene setenta, tres hijos y seis nietos – tanto Al , como Jasper y Emmett no pudieron aguantar las risas

-bueno, me parece que llegó la hora de que con mi amigo Jasper nos vayamos retirando y las dejemos a ustedes hablar de temas de mujeres que al parecer tanto tienen ganas de hablar, vamos Jasper – y prácticamente arrastró al rubio que estaba muy pendiente de nosotras esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte

Yo no iba a seguir con la misma discusión asique agarré una cerveza y me dispuse a seguir escuchando al primo de mi amigo que en este momento me interesaba más que las dos que tenía al lado.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos se despidió y bajó del pequeño escenario con rumbo desconocido. Y yo aproveché para levantarme e ir al baño ya que no quería entablar conversación con mis queridas amigas.

-ya vuelvo – avisé mientras me paraba

-¿vas a buscar a tu enamorado? – yo sabía, de ahora en más me iban a molestar de por vida como si tuviesen quince años de nuevo

-no, la verdad es que me estoy meando viste - esbocé y Alice rio por poco escupiendo su trago ante la mirada enojada de Rose que me gritó

-mandale saludos al cantante

Idiotas, pensé para mi mientras caminaba hacia los baños. Entré y por suerte había poca gente, asique cuando salí aproveché a arreglarme el pelo y el maquillaje. _¿Para quién te arreglas Bella? Si Mark ya no está_, me decía una parte de mí y otra respondía, _para vos, para el mundo, tenés derecho a rehacer tu vida_. Moví mi cabeza tratando de salir de mis pensamientos y salí del baño, chocándome con alguien en el proceso.

-parece que estoy destinado a asustarte – dijo la voz de quien me había chocado, _esa voz _

Largué una carcajada y levanté mi rostro para mirarlo.

-así parece – comenté con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro – felicitaciones, tenés muy buena voz, la mayoría de la gente paró de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo para escucharte

-te vi llorando, disculpa si te hice remover cosas yo…

-no tenés porque pedirme disculpas – interrumpí mientras caminábamos a la par alejándonos de la zona de los baños– lo único que falta es que tengas que pedirme perdón por cantar, cambiando de tema, quiero aprovechar para agradecerte la mano que nos diste, nunca había podido hacerlo, pero la verdad es que te ocupaste de cosas que ninguno de nosotros podíamos pensar en ese momento – y Bella, dejá de hablar de Mark en este momento ya – nada, gracias

-no hay porque hice las cosas porque las sentía, asique nada de gracias - dijo sonriendo

Llegamos a la mesa en la que se encontraban mis amigos, ya con Emmett y Jasper nuevamente en ella y las chicas me miraron con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos, yo rodé mis ojos y me senté en la primera silla que encontré. Quedando al lado de Edward, lo que llevó a nuevas miradas de mis amigas.

-¿Qué onda? – me preguntó Alice mientras los hombres charlaban sobre la presentación de Edward

-ninguna, nos encontramos y vinimos hasta acá charlando, nada más que eso

-si claro seguro

* * *

De repente el sueño me inundaba, hoy había trabajado asique dudaba poder mantenerme despierta mucho más tiempo.

-bueno chicos yo me voy a ir yendo – avisé mientras me levantaba de la silla

-¿tan temprano? – preguntó Emmett

-sí, estoy muy cansada hoy me exprimieron en el estudio

-bueno, te llevamos – dijo Rose

Y la cara de Emmett pasó a convertirse en la de un nene que le habían quitado su juguete más preciado.

-no, no quédense yo me tomo un taxi, o me voy caminando, de todas formas no vivo lejos asique– mi amigo me sonrió

-yo me voy a ir yendo igual, si querés te acerco – comentó Edward levantándose también de su asiento

-no, no te hagas problema, no te vas a ir por mi

-no, realmente debería irme, mañana tengo universidad por más que sea sábado asique

Mis amigas sonrieron apropósito de la situación, levanté mi dedo medio y les devolví la sonrisa irónicamente. Cuando me acerqué a saludarlas me dedicaron palabras que preferiría no repetir.

-mañana hablamos Bells –

La doble intención de Alice al decir esto último podía detectarse de acá a China. Suspiré y seguí a Edward hasta que frenó frente a un auto gris. Entramos y enseguida prendió la calefacción seguida del estéreo.

-no sé qué escuchas, asique podés poner lo que sea que encuentres que te guste – avisó mientras arrancaba el auto – si no recuerdo mal tenemos un viaje un poco largo hasta tu casa

-no, a decir verdad es bastante más corto de lo que crees, me mudé hace unos meses – expliqué

Le indiqué como llegar a mi nuevo departamento, al hacerlo descubrimos que vivíamos bastante cerca, habían sólo diez cuadras entre un edificio y el otro, pero nunca nos habíamos cruzado. El viaje fue tranquilo, me impresionó saber que teníamos prácticamente los mismos gustos musicales. Primaba Oasis por sobre todo. Con Mark escuchábamos música tan distinta, siempre era una pelea a la hora de subir al auto._ ¿Qué hago comparándolo con Mark? ¿Qué hacés Bella que hacés?_

-Bella, Bella – y la suave pero rasposa voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad

-sí, disculpá, me distraje

-me di cuenta – dijo riendo – estamos en lo que supongo es el frente de tu edificio

Y comencé a reír, había estado tan metida en mi estupidez que ni cuenta me había dado que estaba ya frente a mi casa.

-bueno, mil gracias por traerme – dije mirándolo

-no hay porque, no te hubiese dejado irte sola, nadie sabe que loco puede ir por la calle a esta hora

-gracias – repetí encandilada con sus ojos verdes – nos vemos Edward – esbocé abriendo la puerta, tratando de salir lo más rápido posible del auto

Una vez fuera del auto caminé alrededor para llegar a la vereda del edificio, me giré para ver por última vez a Edward que tenía su vidrio bajo.

-espero verte pronto – dijo y arrancó el auto

-yo también – contesté mirando la nada cuando el auto ya había desaparecido.

_¿Qué te está pasando Bella?_ Me pregunté mientras subía el ascensor.


End file.
